This disclosure relates to a system for treating a subterranean well formation to stimulate production, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for fracturing.
Hydraulic fracturing is used often to stimulate production of hydrocarbons from formations penetrated by the wells. Typically, a well casing, if present, will be perforated adjacent the zone to be treated. Several zones may be treated, and a zone may comprise a formation, or several zones may be treated in a single formation. After the casing is perforated, a fracturing fluid is pumped into the well through the perforations so that fractures are formed and extended in the formation. Propping agents suspended in the fracturing fluid will be deposited in the fractures to prevent the fractures from closing.
One method for fracturing involves using a jetting tool with jets, or ports, therethrough which can be used to initiate and extend fractures in a zone. It is often desirable to rotate the jetting tool so that fluid pumped through the jets acts on a zone at the same, or near the same longitudinal or axial location in the well but at a different radial location. In other words, fluid will be pumped through the jets to act on a zone in the well, and the tool will be rotated so that the jets are oriented at a different radial location in the well, but may be at the same or near the same axial location in the well.
Typically, to rotate the jetting tool, the entire tool string must be moved. As such, it is difficult, time-consuming, and sometimes not possible to rotate the jetting tool and accurately position the jetting tool radially and axially in the well. A tool that can be consistently and accurately rotated and positioned in a well for accurate placement of fractures is desirable.